


See No Evil （黑化AU）

by Asinarc



Series: AU系列 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Black Character(s), M/M, Murderers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asinarc/pseuds/Asinarc
Summary: 刀尖钉在脊椎上，脊椎锁在手术台上。他不会立刻死。死亡是艺术，Newt又说过，艺术总是需要凝神欣赏。三个短篇





	1. See No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> @沢樹_：想看杀人魔Newt。蒸汽时代那种设定的。

他的舌尖舔过手背，像只猫舔净牛奶盆那样仔细。血从薄如蝉翼的玻璃刀上淌到他手腕，又顺着手腕流到手肘。太多血了。他的舌尖把血渍推开，舌面被洇成鲜红，嘴唇也是，手背也是；像妓女用粗糙的胭脂把脸涂得像被刚剥皮的绵羊。妓女不会这样笑。

Thomas在发抖。他直到听到牙齿打颤的声音才意识到自己在发抖，而Newt被这轻微的动静惊扰，猛地转过头。他的目光有一刹那像是此时他用纤长手指捏住的玻璃刀，眨眼间就能割开Thomas的喉咙。Thomas见过它割开人的喉咙。血喷出来，喷出来的血像是软皮管理失控的水，狠狠撞到地窖的顶上。

Thomas用力眨眼。他克制住自己用手去抹脸的冲动，他脸上什么也没有。那只是记忆，记忆让他想要割掉脸上的皮。Newt认出是他，正对他微笑。

“你回来早了，Tommy。”他说，有点意外，语调里有不加掩饰的欢快。

Thomas板起脸。他试图板起脸。

“你答应我不会再增加收藏品了。”他说，他的声音没有发颤。棒极了。然后他的身子也停止发抖了。他几乎放松下来，或者也许没有，他只是愤怒，他突然觉得愤怒，而不是恐惧。Thomas不知道自己的战栗是否因为恐惧。

恐惧，Newt在第一次他撞见他这么做时告诉Thomas，恐惧是兴奋的一种，恐惧能带来快感。

Thomas那时还可以感受到恐惧和快感。

Newt的脸垮了下来。

他把玻璃刀收回腰间，手里却还捏着那个瓶子。现在他看上去有点不知所措，像被家人发现撞坏座钟的孩子。他皱起眉毛，对Thomas耸了耸肩膀。

“我从来没有见过灰色的。”他辩解道，好像这叫做辩解。他的目光从头到脚掠过Thomas，随即放弃地叹口气，“抱歉。”他妥协般地嗫嚅道，终于把瓶子也放在了一旁的桌子上。瓶子转了个方向，装在里面的灰色眼睛直勾勾盯着Thomas。

Thomas也呼出一口气，半是叹息，半是宽慰。

被绑住的男人在手术台上发出无声的尖叫。他显然企图剧烈挣扎，但Thomas发明的麻药效果总是那么好，又不像乙醚只会单纯把人搞昏。对方像是脱水过久的鱼，在砧板上扑腾的鱼，挣扎得不到怜悯，反而让人厌烦。Thomas发明麻药是为了让人继续活着，但Newt善于物尽其用。

男人一只眼眶里是空无一物的黑洞，淌到脸上的血是黑色。四纵的透明痕迹却大概不是泪水，他的泪腺已经被切除了。组织液。Thomas见过脑浆从洞里流出来，这真算不得什么的。男人仅有的另一只灰色眼睛目眦欲裂地瞪他。

Thomas猛地回过头。Newt站在他的身边，肩膀若有似无地与他靠在一起，轻咬着自己的指尖。

“这么一看。”他说，纠紧着眉毛点评，“确实没有想象中的好。”

Thomas都要替Newt感到内疚了。

“放他走吧。”他建议道，话一出口就知道是个错误。Newt侧过头看他，不知道什么时候他又把那把手术刀握在掌心了。Thomas的汗毛竖起来，肾上腺素，他告诉自己。肾上腺素刺穿他的脊椎，让他生生打了一个激灵。

Newt空闲的那只手转动椅子下面的把柄，齿轮摩擦间发出缺乏润滑的吱呀声音，让Newt轻轻啧了一声。手术台的上半部分随着他的动作立起来。

“好建议，Tommy。”Newt干巴巴地回应，在Thomas有意眨眼的下一秒把刀子狠狠插进男人的喉咙。

刀尖钉在脊椎上，脊椎锁在手术台上。他不会立刻死。死亡是艺术，Newt又说过，艺术总是需要凝神欣赏。

呼吸。他没有办法呼吸，他的气管被割断了。血。没有很多血，并不是主动脉。麻药还控制着男人的身体，他抽搐得像个老人一样有气无力。又错了，没有气。被穿在烧红铁针上的蚂蚱一开始还能挣动，片刻以后就只能像印证物理学的重力试验一样打转。男人没法打转。他梗着脖子，抽动的频率越来越小，最后终于不动了。

他的灰眼睛确实没有那么好看。

Newt把刀拔出来，拿出一块白布细细擦拭。刀重新变回透明，Newt总被裹在手套里的细长手指在光线的折射下有些扭曲，几乎与绸布融为一体。

Newt看他，眉毛拧着，翘着嘴角，有一个酒窝在他的脸颊上。

“我还不想被吊死。”Newt似笑非笑，“斯特林先生会非常伤心，再也没有人每天给他一个银币来买报纸了。”

“还有城里所有小姐。”Thomas说，“她们会心碎至死。”

Newt脱下自己的沾满血污的褂子，露出里面的整齐扎在西裤里的衬衫，把挽在小臂上的袖子放下来。“可惜我看不到碎了的心脏是什么样。”他随口说着，刚擦净自己的皮鞋，抬眼就看到Thomas乱七八糟塞在马甲内的里衬和系歪了的领带，撇嘴露出一个嫌弃的表情。

他伸手帮Thomas整理领带，冰凉、干净的手隔着衣服贴上他的皮肤。Thomas打了一个哆嗦，肌肉在Newt掌心下剧烈起伏。Newt弯着眼睛看他。

Newt弯着眼睛对他微笑，像他们第一次见面时，他从舞会中央走出来，彬彬有礼地伸出手与他相握。那时握住他的手的那只手现在抓着他的领带。Newt使劲抓着Thomas的领带，他的口腔里有血腥气的涩味和酒精的辛辣。

Newt亲吻他的眼睛，舌头压在他的眼皮上，唾液润湿他的睫毛。他用舌尖用力地勾出下眼眶的轮廓，Thomas觉得如果可以的话他可以用舌头将他的眼球挖出来。但Newt不会这么做，他只是知道Newt不会这么做。他们第一次接吻时Newt的手指摩挲Thomas的卧蚕，指尖停在眼尾上，说我喜欢它们看着我的样子。

“我不是你的收藏品。”Thomas突兀地开口。

沉默在他们两人之间倏地爆炸，Thomas登时已经后悔。他绷紧身体，寻思该如何打个圆场。Newt面无表情地望着他，然后叹了一口气。

“你不是。”他说，“否则一切就简单得多了。”

Thomas的心脏狂跳，胃里像生吞了炭一样灼烧。他不清楚这是疯狂抑或其他。Newt第一次站在他面前，西装革履，亲吻他女伴的手背，把对方逗得失态地咯咯轻笑；Thomas第一次发现画框后的柜子，码得整整齐齐的玻璃瓶里数以百计的眼睛一齐用洞穿灵魂般的眼神看他；Newt把它们扔进大火；他早就已经精神错乱，也早就已经背叛神祇，毫不例外，不用多久就会被封锁在烈火不灭的地狱里永遭焚炽虫噬。阿撒兹勒在他耳后尖声大笑，他尚未及后悔。

“我们。”Thomas说，磕磕绊绊，声音沙哑，“我们要赶不上布莱恩小姐的舞会了，马车在门口等。”

“你可以假称‘你有实验要做’去推脱。”Newt说，“反正你总有实验要做。”

Thomas呛笑，他放松下来，手指环绕Newt的后颈。他的特权，Newt从不把自己的致命处暴露在别人的控制之下。“你在抱怨吗？”他半真半假地调笑道，“我推脱的理由只会是‘忙着要把大克劳斯扔进河里’。”

Newt佯装无辜地对他做鬼脸，像那个不谙世事的公子哥。

房间里还盖着血肉的腥臊味道，像把花瓣堆在一起腐烂，浓郁得令人作呕，又像一个臭烘烘的谎言。Thomas凑近了些，这样他就只能闻到Newt身上的古龙水和体味。还没有凝固的血“啪嗒”地滴在地面上，像没有关紧的水龙头一样发出噪音。他的手隔着衬衫布料抚摸Newt的后脊，Newt在他的触碰下悄悄颤栗。

他不知道对方何时才会觉得索然无味，他可没有想着永远。长久的计划并不合理，谁也不知道明天会发生什么。当荷尔蒙或者什么其他化学物质终于衰减之后，他就只能被封在画框背后，在偶尔的间隙中得以一瞥。或者更糟，他甚至不会成为对方的收藏之一。

然而至少此刻，Thomas穷形极相，得寸进尺，“你不需要收藏品。”

Newt没有回答，他的手指紧锁着Thomas的手腕，亲吻他的肩膀。Thomas自作主张地把这当成妥协。

 

 

END


	2. At the Beginning

在一切开始而事情尚未结束以前，Newt手里的刀掉在了地上。

黑暗中的不远处站着一个与他年龄相仿的孩子，正一动不动地看着他，不知道是被吓呆了还是傻大胆。Newt称得上茫然地与他对视，脑子里乱糟糟的，手上几乎还能感觉到刀子疯狂戳刺在对方胸口和柔软的腹部上的触感。

“我认得你。”那个孩子突然开口，Newt被吓得一激灵，“你是寡妇家的孩子。”

Newt没回答，他脚步向后挪，准备悄悄逃跑。他的脚踢到地上的刀子，这让他犹豫了一会儿。他浑身发抖地蹲下身子，用战栗的手去捡那把刀。

说来也怪，当他捏住刀柄的时候，有一种奇异的心安从他的手指传遍全身，让他即刻便冷静下来。

“你要杀了我吗？”那个孩子又问。

他还没有逃跑。Newt细细打量对方，那人和他差不多高，衣裳即便在黑夜里也显得很考究，与这贫民窟格格不入，大概是从家里跑出来的富家少爷。这类孩子一向脑子不对盘，要么就毫无警惕性。

Newt清了清嗓子开口了。

“你最好赶紧离开这。”他声音嘶哑地警告道。

“他这样会被发现的。”

那个孩子举起双手，示意没有恶意，朝Newt走过来。

他就没有想过自己会被Newt一齐在这个不见天日的小巷子里杀死吗？

“你不能杀死我；如果我死了，全城的警察都会找上你的。”

他走近了，Newt看着他，他比Newt稍高一点，而Newt还没有长成同龄人十岁的模样。那个孩子一脸郑重地看他，把刀从他的手里卸下来，换上自己的手握上去。“他不是好人，我知道。”男孩说，“瑞莎……他害死了瑞莎，把她丢进河里。”

Newt不认识什么瑞莎，但他听过女孩失踪的新闻。

“你知道他做了什么？”Newt问，男孩点头，Newt冷笑。

现在刀子在那个孩子的手里。Newt推他转身，把他往地上的男人的尸体的方向推掇。于是男孩怯懦了，他把恐惧藏在倔强里，回头怒视着Newt。

“你不应该杀死他。”男孩说，“你应该把他交给警察。”

Newt的身体在剧烈颤抖，直到他把刀从男孩手里夺过来才停止。对方现在才迟迟地感到害怕，略微后退了半步。但Newt径直从他旁边走过去，又把刀子插回已经被捅得血肉模糊的尸体上。

“你·根·本·不·知·道！”

Newt大吼道，每出口一个字就把刀狠狠插进男人体内，血溅上他的脸。男人的肚皮被剖开，肠子向外流。他的最后一刀剁下了男人尸体上已经萎缩的生殖器。然后他才意识到自己在做什么。

让他恐惧的是他毫不恐惧。

他恍然大悟似的猛地想退，却一屁股坐在了地上。

“他自己就是个该死的条子。”Newt一边向后蹭着，一边讪讪地喃喃。

男孩动了动嘴唇，似乎想说什么，却只是伸手拉他起来，从怀里掏出一方手帕，递给他擦脸。

“你可以把他藏在垃圾桶后面，就不会有人发现了。”那个男孩指挥道，边说着边拉起男人的一条腿向后拽，费力地拖了几步，招呼Newt过去：“快点啊。”

Newt和他一起把尸体拽到角落，血在地上划出一道踪迹，但也许一场雨就能使一切顺利了。他们最后把垃圾桶旁破烂的黑色罩布盖在了尸体上，等到做完了这些，那个孩子支起身子，呼出一口气。他似乎对Newt笑了笑，但Newt只能看到他的眼睛，棕色，在晦暗的月光中发亮，像只锐利的猫头鹰。

他像被闪电劈中一样汗毛乍立，转身就跑。

他在狂奔中听到自己的喘气声和心跳，所有的思绪全部密密麻麻地被一种异样的情绪侵占，试着忘掉刚才发生的一切。他想要尖叫，或许也是大笑，也可能是哭泣。直到跑过几条街，他慢下脚步，才意识到自己手里攥着刚刚那男孩递给他的手帕，上面沾满血污。

 

 

 

香槟酒泼到Thomas的前襟上，Newt忙掏出手帕帮他擦拭。Thomas慌慌张张地摆手，一副比他还不好意思的样子，没几秒又盯着那块手帕分了神。

“怎么了？”Newt问他。

“没什么。”Thomas解释，“只不过突然觉得有点眼熟，大概只是走神。”他说自己十岁左右生过一场病，醒来以后把小时候的事情忘得一干二净，记忆也总是搞混，父亲总嘲他被烧坏了脑子。

Newt听见自己脑子里传来嗡的一声的轰鸣声。他好像微笑了，他大概是微笑了，他听见自己的声音用恰如其分的遗憾语气说：“我很抱歉。”然后Thomas大笑说没什么又开了个玩笑。Newt张了张嘴，他的脑子里只剩下那双棕色又明亮的眼睛。

 

END


	3. Running Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 火车H

火车在高速行进，与铁轨发出有节奏的碰撞声。Newt挤在Thomas身边，后者攥紧着Newt戴着手套的手，徒劳地把脖子缩在围巾里。

“太冷了。”他连说出的单词都在打颤。

Newt大概比Thomas更适应这里的气候。他扶住Thomas的颌骨，向他索要一个亲吻。两个人的嘴唇起初都寒冷而干燥，略微干裂地摩挲片刻，Newt湿淋淋地卷起舌头舔过Thomas的嘴唇，让它重新变得温暖湿润。他把对方的下唇含进口腔，舌尖蜻蜓点水般地掠过他的舌根和内颚，又被Thomas用力勾回来。

Newt退开了一段距离，时间持续得比想象要短，Thomas不依不饶地追上去，又被躲开了。他用戴着皮手套的手指半是阻挡半是抚摸地压在Thomas的嘴角，Thomas隔着手套咬他的指尖。

Newt有些气又有些好笑地反问：“这里？”

Thomas没有回答，他咬住Newt的手套，将它从Newt的手上缓慢地褪下来。Newt微蜷的手指暴露在空气里，Thomas含住两根，一直嘬到根部。

Thomas嘴里的温度和Newt冰凉的手指形成了鲜明的对比。他的舌头灵活地舐过Newt两指之间的指缝，向外伸出来一点的舌头湿漉漉划过他的掌心，惊得Newt几乎一躲。Newt正用手指抚过Thomas的牙床，沿着他的臼齿轻轻停在他的虎牙上。他用手指捕捉Thomas的舌头，像在鱼缸里捉一条金鱼。那只金鱼滑脱脱地扭动着，离开了他的控制。

Newt起身跨坐在Thomas的腿上。他抽出自己的手指，双手捧着Thomas的脸，迅不可及地低头陷入一个深吻。他们两个勃起的阴茎隔着裤子挤在一起，让原本服帖的裤子胀得更加难受。

他中断了亲吻，盯着同样气喘吁吁的Thomas。Thomas放大的瞳孔黝黑，意外地像一只准备撕开猎物喉咙的饿狼。Newt感觉自己又硬了一点，光是看着对方陷在情欲中的那张脸，就让快感无头绪地蹿在他的身体里。

他挪开了身子，Thomas发出不情愿的呻吟。但Newt只是去检查火车包厢隔间锁紧的门。门锁发出硌哒的一声碎响，Newt甚至没来得及二次确认究竟是否锁好，就被Thomas拖回了腿上。

Thomas一边含他的嘴唇一边伸手解他的皮带，这两者同时进行的时候让两个简单的动作都变得非常困难。Newt不得已一边回吻，一边伸手去帮他，两个人的手指在碰撞间又搅在一起，阴茎反而仍被禁锢在裤子里。

Newt总算解开了繁复的皮带，裤子没有完全脱下去，松松地挂在脚踝处，Thomas的裤子甚至只褪到髋部。Newt连皮鞋都没有脱，他的双腿大张，膝盖夹在Thomas的腰间，Thomas就着这个姿势将第一根手指插进了Newt的体内。

第一根手指完全没有润滑，干涩地硬生生侵入Newt的后穴。Newt发出小小的痛嘶的一声，倒吸了一口气。两个人显然意识到这样偷工减料的步骤根本无法继续。Thomas发出挫败的闷哼声，像被踢了一脚的小狗，这才开始用手在口袋里摸索着被随身携带的润滑油。Newt被逗笑地亲了亲他的鼻梁。

伴着润滑油插进去的第二根手指要顺畅得多，Thomas抽插没几下就插进了第三根。他做爱的时候有时谨慎得急人。Newt扭了扭腰，呻吟地要求更多。Thomas抽出手指，空虚和寒冷让Newt不适地低骂了一句。Thomas滚烫的手掌覆盖上Newt暴露在外而变得冰凉的臀瓣，手指挑逗地在Newt的尾椎上画着圈。

Newt大声呻吟了一声：“操你的，Tommy。”

Thomas闷笑出声，终于将自己的阴茎插到了Newt的身体里。一时间说话声音停止了，车厢里只余下粗重的喘息声。Newt骑在Thomas的身上，双腿略微颤抖，似乎在勉力不跌坐在Thomas的勃起上。

他用力按着Thomas的肩膀，Thomas浅浅地在穴口抽插，一次比一次略微深入。Thomas灵巧地用牙齿和舌头衔开Newt已经被扯得乱七八糟的衬衫，露出他的胸膛。用自己的舌头替代对方刚才被布料遮挡的皮肤。

他顺着向上，在自己能够到的范围内啃咬，留下一串红印。Newt难耐地张口呼吸，去抓Thomas的头发，然后Thomas意料之外地突然向上一顶，让Newt把一声轻声尖叫般的呻吟和Thomas的全部阴茎一起吞在身体里。

Thomas整根没入在Newt的体内，Newt得挺直了脊背才能不会瘫软地趴在Thomas身上失声呻吟。火车仍在高速行驶，即便Thomas一动不动，颠簸也像有生命的震动一样把他们贴合得更紧密。Thomas的阴茎随着火车的节奏摩擦着Newt的内壁，几乎是一场折磨。

Newt的乳头已经在情欲中红肿着挺立起来，Thomas的舌头卷起Newt一边的乳头，舌面轻轻按压它，又逗弄着吸吮。他的手伸进Newt的衬衫里，掐住他的腰，用力向上顶撞，每一下都深深撞进他的体内，囊袋拍打Newt的臀部，发出令人羞耻的碰撞声。

没人顾得上羞耻。Newt只能勉强让自己不要在火车里尖叫出来。他的手从Thomas的身体上离开，抓他身后的椅背，又摁上他背后的墙壁，徒劳地想要换一个更稳妥的姿势掌控自己。然而他的手却只能停在墙壁上，指关节用力凸出来，最终又落回了Thomas身上。Thomas吻他的嘴，又吻他的耳垂，在他耳边粗喘着气小声调笑。

“我想让你被我操到射出来。”他说。

理论上来说这很容易发生，实际上这也确实发生过。Newt开始怀疑自己是不是真的有暴露癖，要么就是他们两个人都有什么毛病，否则怎么可能在这种随时可能有人进来或者经过的公共场合如此彻底地陷入一场性爱。

他勉强思考，很快就放弃了。

“操，用力，Tommy。”Newt像只猫一样要命地贴在Thomas的皮肤上，“操到我射出来。”

Thomas得到了鼓励。他不再像刚才那样一下又一下缓慢而用力地在Newt的体内冲撞了，而将速度放得更慢，朝里面探寻着，像一个初出茅庐的探险家举着手电第一次踏入未知的山洞。

Thomas的顶端撞到了那一点，Newt这回没能压抑住自己的尖叫。快感太过迅猛地冲刺在他的体内，像是一记刑罚。那种感觉不是疼痛，Thomas反复撞上他的前列腺，像他的脊柱被刺穿一样。然后他才能感受到快感。Newt连呻吟声都发不出来，隐约像是啜泣。

他的高潮来得缓慢又悠长，射出的精液稀薄，几乎是透明的液体。又在几下顶撞之后，Thomas才猛地抽出了他的体内。Newt的阴茎还没软下来，硬邦邦地和Thomas的勃起撞在一起。

Thomas吮吸他的嘴唇，Newt张开嘴深入迎接这个亲吻。Thomas的手把他们两个的阴茎包裹在一起，手指圈住Newt的龟头，擦过了他的马眼，快速捋动了几下射了出来。

Newt在高潮时含住他的喉结，牙齿擦过他的喉咙。他的脉搏在他的唇齿间跳动，于是Newt又有了那种结束一切的冲动。

但他抽回了身子，去舔挂在Thomas手上残留的他们两人的精液。

Thomas好像是从哪里学来的奇怪的浪漫情节似的，试图张开大衣裹住他们两个人，但被Newt躲开了。Newt从Thomas的口袋里摸出对方的手绢，勉强擦干净自己裸露皮肤上粘上的污渍，从Thomas身上爬下来，退后几步提上自己的裤子，把手绢丢给他。

Thomas突然低低笑起来。

Newt正忙着整理自己凌乱的衬衫和马甲，抬起头不明所以地看他。他把头发用手指向后梳到脑后，顺着Thomas带着笑意的目光看到玻璃上的手印。

包厢里的温度不知是否由于刚刚剧烈动作的原因升高，玻璃上凝了一层朦朦胧胧的雾气。Newt意乱情迷中不知道什么时候印上去的手印就这么突兀地印在上面。他稍微红了脸，皱着眉毛探过身子，准备伸手擦干净，被Thomas拦住了。

Thomas像是一个管不住手的低级趣味的小孩子一样，用手指在那个手印旁边画了一颗心。

就像是站在铁轨上迎接一辆急速开来的火车，Newt的大脑在某个时刻只剩下嗡嗡的轰鸣声，心脏像是被碾了个正着。他张了张口，结果什么也没说出来。Thomas完全意识不到任何事，还眯着眼睛笑容满面地看他，像是恶作剧成功还要讨赏般得意洋洋，头发杂乱地搅在一起。

该死啊。Newt心里想，嘴上干巴巴地开口。

“真有趣，Tommy”他很努力才能保持自己毫无起伏的口气，然后Thomas笑得更高兴了。

“确实很有趣。”Thomas说，伸手抓住Newt的手，温柔地扯过来，亲亲他的嘴角。

“我该知道你只有五岁。”Newt这么回嘴道，却顺从地屈服于他的动作。他们重新靠在一起，Thomas没过多久就倚在Newt的肩膀上沉入睡眠。

包厢逐渐冷下来，窗户上的印记向下淌水，在把一切都毁得乱七八糟以后，很快也就消失了。在消失以前，Newt始终睁着眼睛，盯着那个手印和那颗心。Thomas的柔软的头发贴在他的脸侧，伴随着呼吸声平静地起伏。

Newt屈服般地叹了一口气。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 无料公开：http://asinarc.lofter.com/post/2264e2_e6a1b75


End file.
